User talk:Archnomad
u, sir, are in the yvd tournament 2 begin on sept 10. fyi, guys in this ournament are pretty good, so watch out. Yes, im Pato (talk • ) 14:40, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Kickass mate. I'll need to tune up my deck a bit then. (: Welcome to the Wikia Hello, I am appreciate of your entrance to the site and bold to join the Tournament. But I only wish to offer you some advice for future reference. If you're respond to the Forum or Talk Page, ever your own, please be sure to type down ~~~~ without "nowiki" part as it will automatic trade itself out for your name, talk page and contributions depend on your Signature page you have editing. And be sure to ask question on Forum area, not on Card's Talk Page, which all problem had be appearing in the past. The Card's Talk Page is there for improve the article itself. If you have question for me, please ask me on my Talk Page or at Forum where you could find the suit place to get the easy answer. Happy Duel! --FredCat T.P. • F.R. • J.R. • W.S. 15:07, August 22, 2010 (UTC) YVD Tournament Hello, I am Yugioh DED, the person in charge of the YVD Tournament, as well as a contestant. If you say that you are in the Tournament, then I would need to ask a few things from you. *Your Time Zone *Your YVD username *Your decklist vie e-mail (I'll be giving out my e-mail for convenience). So are you in?---DED Light((Leave Me A Message?) 19:09, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'll be contacting everyone in the tournament to give me those things that I told you about. There are 16 players. If you want to see who's in, I would like to redirect you to Forum:YVD Tournament Rules. The participants are at the top of the page; pretty much everything else is none of your concern. They're just rules for the tournament that me and other people have discussed. So I'm guessing you're one of Pato's friends huh? Well, nonetheless, I'll ask everyone for those things when I arrive at my new house (I have to live there for High School now).---DED Light((Leaving Me Messages Are Often Left At This Link) 23:42, August 22, 2010 (UTC) The YVD Tournament! We have reached 16 players! Therefore, I will need some information from you: *Your Time Zone *Your YVD username *Your decklist via e-mail (my e-mail is, skannr1236@hotmail.com). Also, if you need images for YVD, go to this link. It contains all card images from DREV and below. Click here to get Hamachi. This creates a virtual network and gives you a 'virtual' new IP address. Use this new address to easily connect to someone else using Hamachi. It also gets past any annoying firewalls that prevent you from connecting when doing it the normal way and vice versa. *Note that the downloads are just SUGGESTIONS. You do not have to download anything if you do not want to. The Official YVD Tournament Page will be on the Forum:Duel Terminal page on September 9th. The Tournament starts September 10th. Good luck at the tournament! -DED Light((Leaving Me Messages Are Often Left At This Link) 03:03, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Pick a number From 1-16 to show who's going against who next month. Fallensilence (talk • ) 03:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Alright, but please try make the decklist in by September 3rd.---DED Light((Leaving Me Messages Are Often Left At This Link) 22:38, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Warning The deadline for sending information for the YVD Tournament in September 3rd.---DED((Talk Page!!) 07:49, August 28, 2010 (UTC) 1 day left! You have 1 day left to send your decklist to my e-mail, skannr1236@hotmail.com. Failure to do so in 25 hours will result in immediate disqualification. Yugioh DED((Leaving Me Messages Are Often Left Here) 03:49, September 2, 2010 (UTC)